tibiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Tower Defence Quest/Spoiler
Required Equipment * Rope * Fire Bug Method Go to Bunny Bonecrusher in Carlin Castle. Greet her with "Hail General" and ask her for a mission. She will tell you to deliver a parcel with supplies to the watchtower in Femor Hills (not the tower with fast-growing grass) and get a password from the NPC there. To get to the tower, you go up one level at Femor Hills, from either entrance. Keep walking until you see a tower. Then, on the left side, there will be a stair. Go up the stairs. Go into the watchtower, and go to the top. Deliver the parcel to Thanita (by saying mission). She will ask you to kill the Goblin Leader before she gives you the password. Go up to the goblin cave (here) and then follow all the way to the room of the Goblin Leader (near the Power Ring Quest). Go through the sealed door. To open, you must click on the door with the right button. Use the Fire Bug on the bed. The locked door opens, and the goblin leader runs out. Don't be afraid, he is easy to kill, and gives 75 experience. Go back to Thanita and say you've done your mission. She will tell you your password (every character may receive a different password). Go back to Bunny Bonecrusher, tell her the password and get your reward. Important Notes!!! The quest rewards weigh 140 ounces in total so make sure you have the capacity and 4 empty spaces in your backpack BEFORE you talk to Bunny or your rewards will drop on the ground below you!!! '''If you are doing this quest with a team, the person who gets the most Experience from Goblin Leader will be the only one who will get the password when you go back to the watch tower!!! Transcripts * Bunny Bonecrusher in Carlin Bunny is located upstairs in the Carlin castle. Player: hi Bunny Bonecrusher: Address me properly Player! Player: hail general Bunny Bonecrusher: Salutations, commoner Player! Player: mission Bunny Bonecrusher: Normally we don't assign missions to civilians - and particularly to MALE civilians - but in this case I think we can make an exception. ... Bunny Bonecrusher: I need a courier to deliver a parcel to the watchtower in Femor Hills. You think you can handle that?? Player: yes Bunny Bonecrusher: I am not sure if I should be glad now or not but anyway ... you will get a password so I will know if you just threw it away or actually delivered it. Here is the parcel. See you ....or not. Player: bye Bunny Bonecrusher: LONG LIVE THE QUEEN! * Thanita in Femor Hills Player: hi Thanita: How could you sneak up on me like this? I thought you were one of THEM! Well, since you are not, what brings you to this wilderness? Player: mission Thanita: Oh great! Supplies from Carlin! Let me see ......ahh, nothing meaningful at all, like always. Well, before I give you the password for the delivery, you have to help me! ... Thanita: I have massive problems with the goblin tribe that lives here. You look strong enough to face their leader but you need to be smart to lure him out. ... Thanita: I heard they don't like fire very much, maybe that's worth a try. Their beds are mostly made of straw which is known as easily inflammable. ... Thanita: The entrance to their cave is at the pond south east of here. Player: mission Thanita: I told you all I know about the goblins. Kill their king and life here at the watchtower will return to normal. Player: bye Thanita: Take good care of yourself traveller. Would be a shame to lose such a courageous wanderer to those green monsters. * Back to Thanita in Femor Hills Player: hi Thanita: How could you sneak up on me like this? I thought you were one of THEM! Well, since you are not, what brings you to this wilderness? Player: mission Thanita: Impressive!! I could need someone like you here at the watchtower! Okay, the password you need to tell Bunny is ' password* '. Come back and visit me if you like to! Player: bye Thanita: Take good care of yourself traveller. Would be a shame to lose such a courageous wanderer to those green monsters. Password*: The Password is different for everybody (massacre, doom, slaughter or bunny slippers). If you forget it its in Quest Log → Tibia Tales → Password from Thanita. * Bunny Bonecrusher in Carlin Player: hail general Bunny Bonecrusher: Salutations, commoner Player! Player: mission Bunny Bonecrusher: Alright, you delivered the parcel. So what is the password Thanita told you? Player: password* Bunny Bonecrusher: That's right. Here is your reward some elementary arrows. You did pretty well on your mission! Player: bye Bunny Bonecrusher: LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!